The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not
by potterhead1313
Summary: This is a story of Yugi and his friends (and Kaiba) going to Hogwarts, fighting Voldemort, and Dueling! New friends, new enemies, epic powers, and something no one would EVER expect!


_**The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not**_  
**(A Harry potter/Yu-gi-oh! Fanfiction)**

A/N: this is a Harry Potter yu-gi-oh Crossover fic. If you don't like it don't read. I dont accept flames and whoever flames me will get blocked end of story. This story takes place when Yugi's grandfather gives him the Millenium Puzzle. In this story he is 11 when he gets the Puzzle. Also every one from the first book is in that year just moved up a couple years its very confusing but I hope you got it if not you will when you read the fanfic. Also Yugi beat Kaiba with his grandfather's deck without the Puzzle and is already known as the King of Games. Also (again) The life points are 8000 in this story.

_**Top of Kaiba Tower, Battle City**_  
_**July 31st 2001 after Yugi's first win against Kaiba.**_

"I can summon the ultimate Duel Monster card by fusing my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, I summon the BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Seto Kaiba declared. Kaiba LP: 3600, Yugi LP: 4000 "And since my Life Points are lower than yours I can activate the Spell card, MEGAMORPH! Which doubles my monster's ATK Points to 8000! And since you have no monsters on the field I can attack you directly! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with White Lightning!" As the beam of white energy approached, Yugi just stood there and smirked. "Kaiba you forgot about my face down card," Yugi said calmly. "I activate the Trap card, MIRROR FORCE!" As the virtual card flipped up, a blue shield formed around Yugi reflecting the attack back at Kaiba, destroying his monster and taking the rest of his Life Points. "I win again Kaiba now if you don't mind I'm going to head home." and with that Yugi left Kaiba tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Moto family card shop**_

"Grandpa I'm home!" Yugi called as he entered the shop. "I'm in the living room and I have something for you." Solomon Moto called from somewhere inside the shop. Solomon Moto was very short, only slightly taller than Yugi, and always wore a black bandana, a white shirt and blue overalls. As Yugi entered the living room he saw his Grandfather sitting on the couch, with three packages and a letter. "Happy birthday! Why don't you come sit down and have some cake while you open your presents?" Yugi did as asked and grabbed a piece of cake while he picked up his first present. The present was slightly heavy and just wrapped in brown paper. "That ones from me" Solomon informed his grandson. As Yugi ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box. What was inside was about twenty or so golden pieces that looked like a 3-D puzzle of sorts. "That Yugi, is the Millenium Puzzle. My father gave me that when I turned eleven, as his father did him and I haven't been able to solve it since. I gave it to your father when he turned eleven but he couldn't solve it either, maybe you'll have better luck than we did."

With determination in his eyes Yugi agreed and went upstairs to start on the Puzzle. Before he could reach the stairs Solomon stopped him. "I think you might want to have a look at this first." He said. "It looks like it is important." He handed Yugi a letter that was made from a heavy yellowish parchment. On the front of the letter it said in emerald green ink 'Yugi Moto, The upstairs bedroom, Moto game shop, Battle City' Yugi the turned the letter over and saw a wax seal of a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle surrounding a big letter 'H'. Yugi broke the wax seal and with trembling hands he took out the first bit of parchment. It read _'Dear Mr. Moto, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins September the 1st, we await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely Professor McGonagall.'_ As he finished reading the letter, there was a knock at the door…

A/N: HA! Cliff hanger! I'm not that good at those but I tried. And if you didn't get the time A/N up at the top, Yugi, Kaiba, and Yugi's friends are 11, Harry and his friends are starting Year 1 in 2001 instead of 1990 or whenever they started. If you are still confused PM me and I will explain it further.


End file.
